Natural
by dearheadlights
Summary: A late-night encounter between Kazuma and Ayano. He's causing a storm-she gives it right back.


I do not own anything about Kaze No Stigma, just love the characters.

**Natural**

Kazuma knew a thing or two about wind.

He stood on top of the main complex building watching the tree movements, the moon so close to full but not quite. He moved the wind, needing to feel like he affected something, making trees bend, clouds move so it distorted the moon—

He closed his eyes and pushed it all around feeling the power in is mind, a humming in his chest and the wind responded in kind. He made work, hands in his pockets. He'd failed with Bernheart, lost his love, and now had to come to terms with, again, having a family: a tenuous connection to his father, with the clan, affection with Ren, and Ayano.

The wind carried up leaves from the ground and spiraled, casting everything in several directions, causing ripples in the little pond nearby. Kazuma looked at the water and thought about what Ayano had said standing there after the showdown at Pandemoneum—the way her eyes sparked, mouth sputtered, hair rose around her shoulders like a crimson mushroom cloud. It amazed him how she always seemed to be caught in a breeze even when he wasn't causing it. Her fire, irate passion constantly causing motion in her face, body, like she had control of every molecule and made it vibrate.

Kazuma allowed himself a small smile, _Not control_, he thought, _quite the opposite… the lack of it_. His face was serious again, what she said was right: he couldn't do it alone anymore, fly blindly at enemies without considering anyone. Not just because he was tired, but because he had people to worry about again. He had family that counted on and wanted him around—Ren who looked up to his brother, Ayano who he owed. He knew she'd risked her life to make him stop his furious attack on Bernheart and that knowledge carried a heavy responsibility for him: that kind of determination was not something he could stop.

Whether he liked it or not, Ayano was going to be there, getting hurt because of him—_for _him—and he had better not let her down. The thought caused the wind to pick up, the ripples on the water gaining strength and, almost as if she knew she was being thought about, Ayano appeared below him.

She was shielding her face with her arm and clutching her robe to her, her eyebrow raised. "What's the deal with causing this storm, Kazuma?" she asked.

He noted the force of the gale he was causing and felt abased, but kept his face neutral, "Just lost in thought".

Ayano gave him a skeptical look, "You must have some temperamental thoughts".

Kazuma smirked, "You should talk".

She didn't respond with her usually fluster, instead keept her eyes on him and just shrugged. She looked to the pond where the waves where sloshing now and didn't say anything more. Kazuma wasn't sure what to do with this calm Ayano. He lowered himself from the roof and landed near her, hands still in his pockets. The wind abated, though Ayano's hair still moved around her. He felt an urge to touch it, and like all such thoughts he had, he ignored it.

"What are you doing up?" he asked instead.

Ayano looked back at him and tilted her head, "I heard the commotion—thought it might be you out here".

"Couldn't resist seeing me?" he said cockily and was glad when she at last blushed.

"Arrogant ass," she muttered and started walking towards the water haughtily.

He liked this much better and followed her, noting her bare feet. She must have just gotten out of bed.

"I didn't peg you for a light sleeper," Kazuma said, "didn't think a bit of wind would wake you".

Ayano shrugged again and tucked her hair behind her ear, looking out onto the water. Kazuma was baffled at her demeanor, usually she was much easier to get a rise out of and he found himself get desperate, wanting to make her act like herself. Instead, he tried to seem unconcerned, looking out to the water. The moon was casting light everywhere now, full or not, and a cherry blossom in front of them was casting petals down on dark water. Kazuma stirred the wind slightly, shedding more flowers into the air and watched them fall.

"That must be nice".

Kazuma looked at her, startled. She was looking to the tree, "You know, to be able to just touch the air".

Kazuma wondered at her wistfulness, "Yeah, I guess. Though fire is nothing to scoff at".

Ayano smiled, still not looking at him, "I know. Fire is definitely more natural to me". She looked at him, "It's in my nature. But still, it doesn't always feel like…part of the landscape".

Kazuma wondered at that, "Magic users are never part of the landscape—we create from what's there".

Ayano considered this and nodded, "Still. People don't know it's always you, with the wind. You can blend in". She was looking at him and her face was red. Kazuma felt a slight dip in his chest, but maintained his steady expression.

"I suppose".

"It's true", Ayano said fiercely, her face animated and fists clenched, "You just seem like a…part of it. I always have to call on Enraiha and I have to _feel_ it—the fire—and it rages, comes out of nowhere and so much of the time I feel like it controls me." Ayano looked down at her bare feet, seemingly embarrassed by her outburst. She wrapped her thin robe tighter and Kazuma saw her skin blushing even on her neck and chest.

He felt suddenly that he had to make feel better and almost reached out a hand. But Ayano walked over to a large boulder and sat down, still looking down.

Kazuma cleared his throat, "I…I don't see how—"

But Ayano cut him off, "What? You know it's true. Everyone is always talking to me about my temper, controlling my flame—not being so emotional. And I'm…tired of it". At that moment, she really looked it, "I wish I could just stop being like this—yelling and childish. More even tempered and calm". Her eyes were slightly glassy, "I wish I could just be more like you".

Kazuma felt irrationally angry at that statement, his temper rising, "Stop it". Ayano looked up from her defeated position in surprise, her eyes opened wider.

"No one should wish that. I'm alone for a reason," Kazuma's eyes sparked and Ayano bit her lip. "I was cast out, alone and powerless for years", he spat out, "I barely survived until I found Sui Ling and then I let her die". The wind picked up and Ayano could do nothing but watch him in shock.

"I tried to find the fire, Ayano. I tried to feel anything to make my powers come awake before he killed her…" his voice was shaking with anger, "And nothing happened".

He looked at her with sharp eyes, "So don't dare wish for this…control. It's taken all I have to be steady. Years of study—of grief."

Ayano looked at his rigid frame, the usually smirking face and felt her eyes water. _I did this_, she thought_, I made him have to talk about it_.

"Kazuma, I'm so—" she began.

"Stop," he raged. He flew towards her and picked her up by the shoulders, "Shut up. Stop trying to make yourself do something that time will do for you. Use the fire while you can".

Ayano looked at his face, angry and blazing, and could not speak. He let her go and she barely had time to find her footing when he let her drop. The wind was stronger than before and he seemed completely unaware of it, looking back at the tree, his gaze far away, done with their conversation, apparently.

Ayano felt dismissed and it made her temper come back slowly, enough so that she felt like herself. "You're wrong you know," she said.

Kazuma looked at her defiant chin, her hair and clothes whipping in the weather but her eyes steady on his. "About being alone", she clarified, "And it's childish to keep saying so".

He gave her a scathing look, "Don't talk to me about childishness".

Ayano narrowed her eyes and stalked toward him, "I might be young, but I'm acting my age, Kazuma". She stood close and he could practically feel the heat coming off her skin. "You're pathetic like this", she spat, "Trying to wound me. Like you could do more". His eyes widened, unsure of her meaning.

Ayano gave a mean smile, a look that did not suit her, "Stop trying to shut me out. You're not alone. And it's high time you realize that you're not getting rid of me, or Ren, or any of us—with actions or words".

Ayano kept up the eye contact and saw his face soften. Around her she could feel the wind die down, the clouds in front of the moon clearing up. She was surprised when Kazuma came toward her and enveloped her into his chest. She kept her arms at her sides, unsure of what he would do next. He breathed in deeply and clung, seeming to forget the tone of the conversation just seconds prior.

Kazuma, for his part, felt warm, and even as he drew away he could feel her skin and her eyes seemed to have gotten so big they filled his entire field of vision. It was all amber and heat, and feeling.

"Thank you," he murmured, with a sincere smile.

Ayano nodded, feeling unhappy with how much it felt like they were back where they started from. _Next thing you know_, she thought gloomily, _he'll slap my butt and I'll be back to swinging fire balls at him_. Still, she felt that at least he seemed to be considering her, even looking at her. It occurred to Ayano now that he was still staring and she wondered how long they've been standing like this and what time it was.

She didn't want to be the first to stop and the entire thing was starting to feel ridiculous-too intense-but she wouldn't back down. Kazuma saw her eyes narrow slightly, and gave her a boyish grin as if saying, _Think you can beat me?_

And her cheeks flushed but she was smug right back, stepping closer and watching his face.

Kazuma knew right then that he shouldn't have challenged her, that he was getting dangerously close to having to deal with the inconvenient, if pleasant, feelings he had; feelings he could usually surpress or ignore or scoff away. _Feelings that could mess up our partnership, or make her a target, or hurt her when something happens, which is inevitable_. Yet her warm eyes were bright, and playful, and getting closer and damn it if he hadn't wondered how she would feel pressed up against him for real, not just in flight when he was saving her life.

Ayano was burning: her body, seemingly of its own accord, sparking and she felt calm, powerful, drawn to the hungry look Kazuma gave her lips. She reached for his collar while he touched the side of her face and she didn't know who started it but she felt his breath a second before their mouths slid into place. Their lips touched; fire rose in Ayano's stomach.

_This is flying_. Kazuma lost all his other thoughts, intent on the crimson haired girl in his arms, raised on tip-toes, clutching his shirt with her firsts. She was living energy, pulling him down, pressing closer, her mouth slightly open as she let in a breath. Kazuma gasped and brought her closer, hands in her hair, warm in a way he hadn't been since trying to do fire magic when he was a boy. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should break away, that she was in her night clothes and barefoot and they were clasped together on the family compound in the middle of the night.

But she felt too right, like wind on his skin and she was living and giving off movement like gathering clouds and when he touched her back, her waist, he felt as if he was holding a storm with all his might. She bit his lip and his heart skipped a beat, felt lust touch him so hard he had to break away, hold her at arms length.

Ayano looked dazed, surprised to be let go off so suddenly. She saw Kazuma look at her and felt dizzy. Again, that feeling of indescribable power consumed her as she watched him close his eyes and breathe heavily. She couldn't blame him. What he'd been doing to her was a revelation and she knew there was no way she could stop this. The thought made her feel grown up and not like a girl who couldn't look at him without blushing.

"Kazuma," she said, unsure of what to say next.

His eyes opened at his name, said so heavily and he couldn't help himself from leaning down again, touching his lips to hers and feeling her respond with muffled sighs, moans that made his skin tingle. Her brushed her sides and she felt a hand softly stroke the side of her breast before moving up her neck. She knew she had to break it off this time, taking a step back from him.

They stood apart, unable to speak, and Ayano knew she had to say something, could not bear the silence, but Kazuma beat her to it.

"Well, that was unexpected".

Ayano felt slightly annoyed at his mild tone, "Oh".

"It was nice," Kazuma clarified, watching her cheeks get pink.

"Nice?" Ayano gritted out. She knew it was just like him, to be smarmy and understated. She decided not to fall for it. She nodded her head in mock calm, "I guess. Well, if that's all, I think it's quite time for me to go to bed now". She straightened her robe and attempted to walk past him, but Kazuma took her hand.

He was looking at a point over her head and had a slightly pained expression on his face, "I'm sorry." She smiled at his discomfort as he continued, "What I mean is…that was…"

"Nice?" she mocked.

"Don't knock nice," he said seriously, facing her again, "I haven't had nice in a very, very long time". He looked like he was deep in thought, "But it was more than that. You're…you're quite amazing, Ayano". She didn't know what to do with that, so she just looked to him.

"You feel like…" he trailed off, brushing some hair from her forehead, "You feel like you belong. Like you fit in...with me". He paused, "Natural".

Ayano looked at him in surprise and felt her heart beating faster, "I…" She cleared her throat and tried again, "I think I know what you mean". She looked down shyly and Kazuma almost missed what she said.

"Can we…um. Can we do this again?"

He smiled at her, "You damn better believe it".

Ayano gave him a big grin and teased, "See, who can't resist whom now?" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked in the direction of her room. Kazoma's voice stopped her.

"Oh, Ayano?"

"Yes," she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"You might consider not wearing a bra next time, either".

Kazuma laughed as she started flailing her arms and yelling at him, threatening to burn him to a crisp, glad to know that some things would still stay the same.

I'm thinking of making more scenes like this-I like when good characters and relationships develop! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
